Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display technology has been listed as a promising next-generation display technology due to many advantages, such as thin and light product, wide viewing angle, self-luminous feature, continuously adjustable light color, fast response, low energy consumption, low driving voltage, wide operating temperature range, simple production process, high luminous efficiency, flexible display, etc.
Depending on driving mode, OLED includes passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PMOLED) and active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED). In AMOLED, an independent thin film transistor (TFT) is used for controlling each pixel, and each pixel can be continuously and independently driven for lighting. AMOLED has a low driving voltage and a long life time, which can be applied to large-size flat display area.
However, in conventional AMOLED display fabricating process, to satisfy high-resolution needs, and due to some errors in the fabricating process, the pixel defining layer may not completely cover the via holes in the planarization layer, the organic light-emitting layer of the organic light emitting diode may easily get into the via hole in the planarization layer and form a tip at a grade angle position of the anode. Because a point discharge may occur at this position, resulting in a breakdown of the organic light emitting unit. A large breakdown current and a high temperature can char and carbonize the organic light emitting layer, resulting in a direct overlap of the anode and the cathode, and causing a short circuit of the OLED device. This problem can result in the presence of defective pixel display dark spots, which affects the quality of display products.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) array substrate, a fabricating method thereof, and a related display apparatus to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.